Tale of the Step Sister
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: Once upon a time, there was Orihime as Cinderella. Then there's her step-sister in the name of Rukia. Attend balls and meet the prince. It's basically an unside-down Cinderella story. Ichiruki pairing...the summary might be confusing some. Sorry ;)


Disclaimer: I don't, in a way, own bleach. Just the idea of this story.

A/N: Heya people! I tried incorporating humor in the story. I'll probably fail miserably but..." Your opinions are rejected!" Just kidding. I'll look forward to your reviews! :D

-000-

" Rukia! Riruka! Come quick!" Lady Unohana called her two daughters.

Rukia, a girl no more than ten years old and the younger of the two, had quickly come towards her mother, straightening her dress in the process to be presentable. " Yes, mother?" Her older sister, Riruka towing behind her gracefully.

Lady Unohana looked at them with scrutinizing eyes. " Have you finished with your lessons yet?"

" Yes, mother." Rukia and Riruka answered in chorus.

" Good." Their mother said as she began walking slowly around the room. " You two must know that when the time comes for the Prince to come of age to marry, one of you two mus—Rukia! How many times must I tell you not to slouch?!" She used a high pitched tone with a sound of disapproval.

Rukia flinched and straightened her small body despite of being tired from all the 'Lessons to become a Lady' she had to attend per her mother's orders. " I am sorry mother." She said loud and clear for her mother who was standing behind them to hear.

" As I was saying, one of you shall—no, no. That is wrong." She let a chuckle escape as she continued to walk around her daughters. " One of you **is** going to be the Prince's bride." She stopped exactly at where she had stood first right in front of them as she gazed her garden through the window.

Riruka smiled at the thought while Rukia's brows furrowed. " How can you be so certain mother? None of us has ever met the prince." She asked innocently, her huge amethyst eyes filled with uncertainty.

Her question made her mother's head to snap and look at her, displeased. " Why do you question mother, oh dear child?" Lady Unohana asked. " Isn't it already certain? My daughters are by far the loveliest than anyone else in this kingdom." She kneeled and caressed Rukia's fair cheek. " And that my dear daughter, is why I am certain. Never once had I been wrong with my intuition." Then she stood up again. " Thus, you two must work hard and attain the goal to become queen and gain power. Am I understood?"

" Yes, mother!" Riruka immediately answered enthusiastically.

Not hearing any response from her younger daughter, Lady Unohana raised a brow at her. " Rukia? Am I understood?" She said in a tone which says that she will not take no for an answer.

Rukia looked like she was about to say something but said nothing more. She then curtly nodded. " I understand, mother."

" , where is that ungraceful child? Orihime! Orihime!" Lady Unohana then left the room indignantly to look for her step-daughter.

" Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Riruka shook her head disapprovingly as she crossed her hands across her chest.

Rukia turned her head to her twelve year old sister. " What?"

" Why ask mother such a stupid question Rukia?"

Rukia frowned. " It wasn't stupid!" She yelled.

" Manners Rukia, manners. A lady never shouts." Riruka gestured her index finger to move left and right. " And yes, it is a stupid question. Isn't it already obvious? I am the loveliest among the ladies in this kingdom. What more would the prince want as a wife aside from a lovely person like me? I am the perfect woman that even Venus herself shall stand as my shadow."

It was true, all that Riruka had said. Rukia have heard from everyone that they've never seen beauty that can compare with Riruka's. Not even hers. Sadly, Rukia wasn't born anything like her mother or Riruka who were considered beautiful far more than the rest. She took after her father, a simple beauty that can compare with everyone else's. The only unique thing about her was her unique amethyst eyes, a rare color to have for the window of the soul. Then, nothing more.

" But wha—"

Riruka had stopped her from speaking by placing a finger over her lips. " Say no more, dear sister. Do not concern yourself anymore for I shall become the Prince's bride. You only have to do your best to become a respectable lady so that when I become queen, you will not embarrass me as a sister." Then she stepped back and turned to walk towards the door.

-000-

A knock came into Lady Unohana's chamber door. " Mother, dinner is ready." A voice from the other side spoke.

Lady Unohana had recognized it and walked towards the door. When she opened it, there stood her step-daughter, Orihime, the daughter of her deceased second husband. She looked at the girl who was about Rukia's age with disdain. The girl wore her tattered clothes and was covered with soot and ash. " Girl, why must you look so ugly and filthy?"

Orihime just lowered her head. " I am sorry mother."

Stepping out of her room, Lady Unohana spared her another wry glance. " I guess it cannot be helped since you were cursed with such misfortune." She then walked towards the dining hall. Orihime tolled behind her.

When they arrived, Rukia and Riruka were already seated as the table had already been set as well. Lady Unohan took her place and the three ate, as Orihime stood by the corner to watch over them. Involuntarily, her stomach growled with hunger. She had to hold on until her family finishes before she could have her meal.

" Get some more soup, Orihime." Riruka said. " There is not enough on this table."

The addressed girl immediately did as she was told.

" I need more tea, Orihime!" Rukia added to the chore. " And make haste before we die of thirst!"

Orihime may have been there step-sister, but never once had they treated her that way. She was a servant for them.

-000-

Time flew by quickly and five years had gone by unnoticed for them. Orihime was still the same as she grew into a beautiful and kind lady. She was still the one to serve her step-mother and step-sisters but not once had she come to hate them. Her heart was pure and clean. " One day, I will leave happily with my prince in our very own castle where I will be his princess." She told herself as she started another tiring day with a smile.

" Orihime!" It was Riruka, who grew into an attractive woman as well, still as haughty as ever.

" Yes, Riruka?" Orihime had come immediately to attend to her. It wasn't good to get on Riruka's bad side especially in the mornings.

With a displeased look, she growled at Orihime as she held out a red silk dress. " How can you be so incompetent with your work?! Look at this dress. It has this speck of dust at the hem. Clean it again!" She shoved it into Orihime and walked away.

Orihime wondered what she was talking about since she had made it certain to thoroughly clean the dress yesterday. She inspected it and saw the littlest speck of the dust ever, almost unnoticeable. She could only sigh. As she twirled herself around, she lightly bumped into Rukia who was on her way towards the door.

" Hey!" Rukia glared at her. " What do you think are you doing?!"

Orihime's eyes grew wide. " Oh Rukia, I'm very sorry. I didn't see y—"

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead. " Are you trying to tell me that I am too short for you to see?!" She was pissed. True enough, both she and Orihime were of the same age but her step-sister was undeniably a head taller than her. If she were to be honest with herself, she was indeed a little short for her age.

" No Rukia. It's not what I mean. I was just being careless. I'm sorry."

Rukia glared even harder at her. " That better be it." Then she stumped as she walked to exit the house.

" Are you leaving again?" Orihime asked as she followed Rukia with her eyes.

" It's none of your business." Rukia then walked out of the house and out of her sight.

-000-

Rukia made short strides as she made her way towards her secret sanctuary. She finally arrived at her favorite spot, a small clearing by the river where grasses grew and a large oak tree at the center of it to give shade from the sunlight. A small smile came across her face as she approached the tree and sat under it, leaning at the oak's trunk. " At last, some peace." She said as she let out a deep sigh of content. She closed her eyes to savor the moment.

" True, I never had such peace before." A foreign voice spoke from somewhere making Rukia gasp an immediately open her eyes in alarm. She then stood up and surveyed the area with her eyes. Her heart was racing.

" W-who goes there?!" She asked angrily. 'Who dared step into her sanctuary.' She thought to herself as she tried to locate where the voice came from.

A chuckle came from the same voice as the leaves of the oak made a rustling sound, making Rukia look up. She narrowed her eyes when her gaze fell upon a fellow with orange hair and amethyst eyes sitting on the lowest branch of the oak tree. He was looking back at her with a smirk on his face.

" Who are you?! How did you find this place?!" Rukia growled at him, placing both her hands on her hips.

The fellow jumped down from the branch. He was a tall and lean lad clad in decent dress. " Now, now tiger. Calm down." He told her, the smirk still on his face. " I just happened to come across it when I was strolling earlier." He explained. His amber eyes were looking at Rukia's small figure intently.

When he took a step forward, Rukia immediately stepped back as well. " D-don't come near me. I'm warning you!" She pointed at him.

" Please. I'm not planning to hurt you. I'm not a bad person." He told her.

"…" Rukia still eyes him warily.

" Don't worry kid, I'm not into children." He shrugged and smirked even more.

His statement made another vein pop on Rukia's forehead. All her fright was gone and was replaced with rage due to his 'insult'. " Excuse me?! Who are you calling a kid?!"

Her outburst definitely surprised the young man. " You ofcourse. I couldn't be possibly talking to myself."

She stormed towards him and nudged a finger on his chest as she spoke. " For your information. I will be turning sixteen years old soon, mister! I am not a kid anymore!" She shouted at him.

The young man backed away a bit from her. " Say what? You're kidding right?" He scowled at her.

" No, I do not kid with you." She spoke on top of her lungs. The young man then burst out laughing, making her face sour. " What's so funny?!"

" Midget." He said in between laughter.

Rukia pursed her lips into a thin line. " What did you say?!"

" I said midget." He repeated, still in between his laughter.

' That's it.' Rukia thought as she kicked this man on the shin. When the man yelped in pain, Rukia couldn't help but keep a triumphant smile on her face.

The young man nursed his now throbbing shin. " What was that for?" He was scowling now, the laughter long gone.

" That's for calling me a midget, carrot-top!" She stuck out a tongue at him.

" I was only telling the truth. And carrot top is not my name." He told her and straightened up when the pain had subsided a bit.

Rukia looked at him carefully for the first time. He had a handsome face she'd never seen before. He was still gorgeous even with that scowl on his face. But she wasn't one to go fawn over it. She was simply stating what she was seeing. She was being objective and never subjective. " Oh you do now? Who are you then?"

"I'm Kur—I'm Ichigo." He told her.

" Ichigo?" Rukia repeated his name carefully.

The Ichigo fellow rolled his eyes. " Yes, I-chi-go. Ichigo. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself."

Rukia frowned at this. " I am not obliged to give you my name."

Ichigo raised a brow at her. " Oh, okay then. I'll just call you midget." He shrugged.

" Fine!" Rukia sighed in defeat. " I am Kuchiki Rukia."

" Rukia." He said thoughtfully. " That's a nice name." He gave her a small smile.

The young woman rolled her eyes as she went back to the oak tree. She slid down and leaned again on its trunk. All her energy was trained with their meeting.

Ichigo eyed Rukia and studied her feature. She was beautiful indeed but he'd seen prettier than her. Yet there was something unique about her that caught his attention. No, it wasn't her fair skin nor her small pointed nose. Not even her red lips. It was her huge eyes with the color he had never seen before. Those eyes that were looking straight back at him at the moment, he felt like drowning into them.

" What are you looking at?" Rukia growled at him. " Don't you know it's not good to stare at someone?" Her brows were furrowed.

The young man scowled at her. If only she didn't open that smart mouth of hers, she'll be perfect. " I know, don't worry. I'm not plotting anything against you if that's what you're thinking."

" Look, why don't you just go away?"

Ichigo raised a brow, his scowl still present. It made him look menacing. " Why should I?"

" Because, this is my sanctuary and you have no right in here!" She scowled even more at him.

" Hah!"

" Where do you think you're going?" Rukia asked him when he was coming her way. " Go away!" She followed him with her eyes, glaring at her. When he was already standing in front of her, they stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo decided to stick out his tongue and drop himself to sit beside her. " Hey!" Rukia was definitely annoyed and pushed him sideways but he didn't bulge.

He looked at her wryly as she tried hard to push him away though she wasn't even anywhere near succeeding. " Show me a proof that you own the place then I'll move away."

Rukia stopped and pursed her lips into a straight line. "Argh! You are so impossible!" She shouted as she grimaced and just settled with crossing her arms on her chest. She didn't have any choice since she can't do anything but to give up.

Ichigo chuckled at this. " You are not cute at all."

" I'm not trying to be one." She told him coldly.

Resigning a sigh, Ichigo then thought for a moment. Then, finally he had come up with something. " Why don't we share this place instead?"

" I don't want to." She turned her back on him.

" Hey, it's not that bad you know. It's just the two of us. It won't be crowded."

She hugged her knees. " Why don't you just go home? I'd rather be alone here."

Ichigo sighed again. " Why are you so selfish?"

Rukia snorted. " I've been born that way. No need to tell me what I already know."

There was a moment of silence between them. When she heard him stand up and walk away, she thought she had succeeded into making him go away. She then smiled as she relaxed herself on the oak. Then it faltered immediately when she saw him coming back. Only this time, he was holding something.

Ichigo returned to where he was seated, his large hands were holding something. Rukia curiously glanced at it.

" Curious?" Ichigo smirked at her.

She glared at him and snapped her head away. " No."

She heard a chuckle from him and a soft whimper which made her automatically turn her head back to his direction. Her eyes travelled towards Ichigo's hand which was holding something white and fluffy. She gasped when she finally recognized it. " Oh my, a bunny!" She exclaimed, her eyes glowing with amazement.

" It's injured." Ichigo told her and turned the bunny gently to reveal and abrasion on its left leg.

" Oh no." Rukia looked at the bunny with concern and remorse. " Poor thing." Her eyes never left the bunny as she moved her hand to touch it, caressing it slowly. " What should we do with Chappy?" She asked Ichigo.

" Chappy?" Ichigo looked at her with disbelief. " Really now? That lame name?"

" It's not lame!" She told him.

The young man rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Well, Chappy or whoever it's name is, we can't leave him here."

" Oh."

" Here." Ichigo brought his hands towards her.

Rukia looked at her quizzically. " Huh?"

" Take care of him, you look like you want to eat him already with the way you look at him." Ichigo stated.

Scowling once again, Rukia took the bunny slowly. " I do not want to eat him!" She looked at the bunny with sad eyes. " But I cannot take care of him as well even if I want to."

Ichigo was actually surprised to see her in such a state. " Why not? It's just bunny. I'm sure you can take care of it."

" That's not the problem." She said with a low voice as she averted her head. " My mother will not allow it." She stroked the bunny gently. " She's not fond of them."

After listening to her, he understood immediately. " I see. I guess, I have no choice but to take him in with me."

" Yeah." She said as she carefully returned the bunny to Ichigo, her eyes not leaving the creature.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. Then an idea struck him. " You know, I can just bring her here every day so you can see her."

She looked at him with surprise. " Really?" There was hope in her voice.

" Of course." Ichigo smirked. " On one condition."

Rukia was hesitant to ask but did anyways when her eyes fell back on the bunny? " What condition?"

" You'll share this place with me."

She thought for a moment then gave her answer. " Okay."

-000-

" Where were you, Rukia?" Lady Unohana inquired upon Rukia's arrival in the manor. She wasn't a bit pleased.

It was already late in the afternoon when she returned. Both her and Ichigo were so occupied with Chappy and her injuries that they lost track of time. " I'm sorry mother. I was out with a friend."

Lady Unohana raised a brow. " Friend?"

Rukia was nervous under her mother's scrutinizing gaze. She averted her eyes away from her mother's. " Yes, mother."

" And who is this friend that you speak of?" Lady Unohana delved deeper.

Rukia began to figet, not knowing how to tell her mother about her new 'friend'. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Riruka's ear-wrecking shriek.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Riruka, coming out of the dining hall, ran towards her mother. " Mother! There's a hideous creature under the table!" She pointed at the direction of the room she had abandoned, tugging her mother's gown in the process. " Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Lady Unohana closed her eyes in exasperation. " Enough, Riruka. Let go of my dress." She seethed. Riruka recognized her mother's annoyed tone and immediately let go. " Orihime!" The mistress of the household called as she walked towards the dining room to check what caused all the commotion.

Riruka nervously stamped her feet. " I can't believe such a hideous creature is inside the house!" She told herself and noticed her sister standing behind her. Then she composed herself and once again projected the 'perfect lady that she was'. " Oh, dear sister. You're home already?"

" Quite a show you did there, Riruka." Rukia wore an amused face. She was spared from her mother's interrogating session thanks to her sister.

Riruka snorted at her. " Whatever. I'm sure you'll do the same if you were me back there." Then she looked at Rukia up and down. " Where have you gone to all day anyway?"

"J-just somewhere. The usual I guess." Rukia scooted towards her room, leaving Riruka who was in a defensive state as she heard their mother shriek as well back in the dining hall.

-000-

" What took you so long?" Ichigo, with the perpetual scowl etched o his face, asked Rukia when he saw her arriving at the oak tree. He was cradling the bunny they had adopted yesterday. Since morning, he was already here. It was past noon already.

Rukia only rolled her eyes as she took a sit beside him. " I never said I'd be early anyway. It's not like I told you to come early." She spatted at him.

Ichigo shook his head and gave her the bunny. " How inconsiderate and mean."

" Whatever." Rukia held the bunny carefully in her small hands and looked at it adoringly. " She looks healthier compared to yesterday."

Putting his hands at the back of his head, Ichigo leaned and relaxed on the oak's trunk. " Yeah. She did eat a lot yesterday when I brought her home. She must have been starving when we found her." When Ichigo didn't get any response from Rukia, he glanced at her direction. She was sleeping soundly with the bunny gently tucked between her hands for warmth. " To sleep so soundly with someone you just met yesterday. You really need to take care more of yourself, midget." He talked to himself.

Strands of hair had fallen on her face. Ichigo took the liberty of tucking them behind her ear. Then he looked at her face. It was beautiful and peaceful. It was a nice picture to paint if he was an artist. By watching her, he involuntarily yawned. Somehow, he felt sleepy as well and decided to take a short nap as well.

When something stirred in his hand, Ichigo was woken in his slumber. He looked at his hands and found the bunny. This made him look beside him to look for the midget girl. She was gone. " How evil." He told himself as he stood up and walked towards home.

-000-

Riruka looked at Rukia slyly when the latter entered the house. " Don't you look more radiant nowadays, dear sister?"

" I don't know what you're talking about." Was all that Rukia answered before walking past her and towards her room. She then went to her bed and made herself comfortable. Then she closed her eyes. It's been almost half a year already since she had met Ichigo. Together, they took care of the bunny that surprisingly grew into a very adorable rabbit. Together with it, they got accustomed with each other as well.

_" So, you have a step-sister?" Ichigo asked as the two walked along the river-line 'for a change'._

_ Rukia nodded she walked beside him. " My father died when I was nine. And my mother married an Earl who had a daughter."_

_ Ichigo glanced at her. " Then you must be wealthy…though it can't help your height complex." He whispered the last part though she heard anyway._

_ This earned him an elbow on his stomach and a glare from Rukia. "We are not rich, you idiot. Just well off to not live in scrapes from nobility. The only thing that's left from the Earl's wealth is the small piece of land being farmed. My mother has a knack for shining and glittering things you see but never good at managing money." Rukia then laughed ironically. " She even made us go through training to become a proper lady so that one of us can become the Prince's bride in the future."_

_ " Oh." Was all Ichigo had said._

_ " And my sister truly believes that she will be the one that the prince will choose." Rukia added absentmindedly. " But I think there's a possibility to it."_

_ With that being said, Ichigo stopped on his tracks and looked at her directly in the eye. Somehow, the scowl he always wore was deeper than usual. " Why is that?" _

_His tone was cold which surprised Rukia but laughed at him anyway. " Well, you see…" She smiled at him which made him loosen a bit. "…my sister Riruka is the loveliest in this kingdom. I'm sure you'll hear word about her in the village's town." Ichigo looked like he was about to say something but Rukia continued. " She has many suitors but my mother takes care of them. Mother said that one of us is going to become the prince's bride, saying it was intuition and that she was never wrong." Then she laughed._

" _Why do you laugh?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow._

_Rukia shrugged. " Because it's only by this time that I've come to realize that mother was acting like a fortune teller."_

" _I guess she has a talent." With that, Rukia directed a peculiar look at Ichigo. " What?"_

_The girl was silent for a moment as she searched Ichigo's eyes. " I actually thought you'll laugh about it."_

" _Why should I if it's true?" _

_Ichigo's answer made Rukia confused. " True? What do you mean?"_

_It amused Ichigo to see Rukia wear a confused look on her innocent face. Slowly, he inched his face towards her discreetly until she can already feel his warm breath. "Your mother's intuition is sharp."_

_ When she realized the distance between them, her eyes grew wide as she immediately backed away. Her heart was racing and she feels the rush of blood in her cheeks but masked it with a scowl when Ichigo laughed in amusement. " It's late, I'm leaving." She said as she spun around to head home only to be stopped._

_ " Rukia." He grabbed her hand and held her eyes with his._

_ Somehow, Rukia felt different. With the way how her heart became more erratic when his skin touched her and how she feels so conscious now under his gaze. It wasn't the same anymore. He was opening his mouth to say something but Rukia pulled her hand away from him. Both of them looked at each other in surprise with what she did. She then spoke in a flustered manner. " Ah—I…It's late now. I'm going home." Then she immediately walked away from the place."_

Once again, blush crept on Rukia's face as she remembered their conversation earlier. She can almost hear her heart pounding. When she heard a knock on the door, she almost jumped out of the bed in surprise. " W-who is it?"

The door opened to reveal Orihime. " Rukia, dinner is—what happened? You're all red. Are you sick?" She asked when she finally saw Rukia, disheveled and all red. She immediately rushed to her step-sister's side.

" Are you sick?" Orihime placed the dorsum of her hand on her step-sister's forehead.

Rukia, however, slapped it away immediately. " I'm not sick! Get out of my room." She pointed towards the door that was left ajar. Orihime only backed away as she still looked at Rukia with concern. The latter frowned at this and growled. " Do I need to repeat myself? Get out of my room. Now!"

It was only then when Orihime decided to move out, her head hung low. She glanced at Rukia for a moment before exiting the room. Her face was sad and worried.

-000-

There had been changes with Rukia's routine after that. A whole week did she not get out of the house.

" I'm surprised to see you still in here at this time of the day, dear sister." Riruka pointed out as she walked towards the living room and sat on the couch beside her little sister who was reading a book. " Not to mention, a whole week for that matter."

Rukia turned a page as she never tore her gaze from the book she intently read. " Shouldn't you be happy to see me more often?"

" I suppose I should be." Riruka then stood up gracefully. " Mother and I are going to town to buy things. Orihime will be coming along as well to carry the merchandise. Are you coming?" She asked her sister.

" No." Was Rukia's immediate answer as she once again turned another page.

Riruka eyed her sister for a moment before shrugging. " Is that so? I shall inform mother then." She spun around, making her Lilac gown bloom. Then she walked away, her heels making a clicking sound until she was out of the room and the door was shut close.

Only by then did Rukia heaved a heavy sigh and placed the book she was reading down in the couch beside her. It's already been a week since she decided not to come to her sanctuary. She wanted to avoid Ichigo at any cost. She missed her spot in the oak tree. She missed Chappy. She missed him. The last sentence made her shake her head. " Why did it end up this way?" She looked out of the window and saw their carriage moving away from the estate towards town.

-000-

" Look, mother! I've never seen such marvelous hats before!" Riruka exclaimed as she pointed at a hat shop across the street.

When Lady Unohana spared the hat shop a glance, she raised a brow. " Marvelous, indeed." She said slowly before starting to walk towards it. " Come Riruka, we shall find a fine hat for you and Rukia."

" Yes, mother." Riruka had a pleased look on her face as she toll behind her mother.

Orihime on the other hand was busy balancing the box after box of merchandise her step-mother and step-sister had purchased. The tower of boxes tilted left and right. " Oh…oh…no…no…left…right." She chanted as she tried to follow towards the hat shop, boxes blocking her view causing her collision with something…or someone when she heard a yelp. Then all boxes fell off her as she lost her balance, sitting on the ground. " Owww. It hurts." She told herself as she heard a simultaneous yelp in front of her.

Orihime nursed her throbbing bum from the impact. A hand extended in front of her greeted her the moment she opened her eyes. " I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The owner of the voice was a scowling orange head. " Let me pull you up."

She was mesmerized with the spectacle in front of her. ' I've never seen such a handsome person before.' She thought.

The man seemed surprised when his eyes grew a little wide. " Uhmmm…thanks I guess?"

It was then her turn to gasp silently as she raised her hands to her mouth, her face warm and with colors. Yes, she said her thoughts aloud.

He jerked his hand a little. " Do you wanna stand up or what?" There was impatience in his voice.

Flustered, Orihime immediately took his offered hand, a sudden sensation made her shiver the moment the contact with his skin was made. The moment her eyes fell on his face, she gasped. He was a handsome fellow but was glowering at her. His eyes were focused elsewhere. " T-thank you." Orihime managed to let out, her hand still on his.

" No problem. Sorry for bumping you." The fellow said as he let go of her hand and started picking the scattered parcels. " Are this all yours?"

Orihime had snapped out of her trance and picked up the rest as well. " No. This are my mother's and sisters'." She said picking up the last box lying on the dirty road.

The fellow had come near her with a pile of half of her baggage. " Are you bringing this anywhere in particular? Want me to help?" He offered.

Truth be told, Orihime did not know how to handle the situation. She was very much distracted by the guy that it made her nervous. The scowl on his face didn't help as well. " Oh, uhmm, no…I-i can manage. Y-you can just put them beside me. The coach will pick me up here anyway." She lied.

The guy nodded and placed the pile of boxes beside her. " I'll be off then."

" Wait, what's your na—" Her statement was left unfinished when the man dashed off, leaving nothing but dust. Somehow, Orihime was disappointed. How she wished he had insisted in helping her. " He looked like the prince that mother used to read me from books during bed-time." She told herself as she watched the road he had taken.

-00-

The reason as to why she had found herself walking towards the oak tree was beyond her. Her feet had a mind of their own and brought her in the place unconsciously. She was surprised herself when she realized where she had gone to. Before she could enter the clearing, she willed herself to stop and regarded the place she hadn't seen for a week feeling like it had been an eternity. It was still the same serene place but the comfort it had offered had faded away since it lacked an element…him. Slowly, she approached the tree with admiration on how it had become much sturdier over the days. It's leaves rustled as the cool breeze blew. Pausing midway, the girl closed her eyes and took in the tranquility that the place had to offer, embracing the gentle warmth of the sun.

The picture would have been perfect if not for the breaking of the twig which broke the peace and took her attention. However, what she spotted from the source of the sound took her breath away.

" Rukia." Ichigo almost breathed out her name in a surrealistic manner as he crossed the distance between them, holding the stunned girl in captivation with his strong arms. " I thought I'll never see you again." It was spoken with a mixture of hopelessness and relief.

The raven haired girl remained unmoving, uncertain of what to make out of the situation. She had just subjected herself to the thing that she had avoided the most. " Ichigo." She whispered.

The young man pulled her away from his chest but kept her at arm's length, his hands firmly planted on her shoulders in case she decides to run off. He looked into her eyes and searched for something which he didn't know. All he saw was confusion. " Rukia. I'm sorry."

Those words that came out of his mouth made Rukia perplexed and confused. " Why are you sorry?"

He looked sad. His amber eyes reflected his emotions very well. " Because perhaps I hurt you." Agony was in Ichigo's voice. So was confusion and self-resentment. He didn't bother hiding it.

It pained the girl to see him in such a state. She brought her fair hands to his cheeks and caressed them. " Ichigo, you never hurt me in any way. Don't trouble yourself with that thought because it's not true." I coaxed him only to make him look more hurt and confused.

" Then why do you hide yourself from me? Why did you not show up? You left me alone. Here. You kept me waiting for you. I almost had lost all hope." Such forlorn words. He was hurt, deeply hurt. " Did you hate me then? Have my presence become a nuisance to you?" There was hesitance in his voice to ask such questions.

Rukia was surprised to hear such inquires from him. She never thought that what she did would lead him into thinking that way. She shook her head no and took straight into his eyes. " I should be the one saying sorry. I was confused Ichigo." The puzzlement in Ichigo's face urged her to continue. " I was confused of my own feelings Ichigo. The way I feel for you now is different than how I had felt before." I confessed.

He brought his hands on Rukia's fair ones and cupped them. " I see." He smiled bitterly. " It must have been hard for you keeping up with me. Perhaps I had forced myself upon you." Then he pulled her hands away from his face, let them go and stepped back away leaving Rukia bewildered. " I shall take my leave then."

" Ichigo, I don't think you understa—"

" But at least," He cut her off. " Just once, let me tell you how I feel." Ichigo took a deep breath and exhaled it. He mustered himself to smile a true one and spoke his heart out. " I love you Rukia, and I always will…forever." That being said, he turned around and started walking away with a faltered face.

An incredulous grunt was heard and a slipper hit an orange target.

" Ouch!" Ichigo scowled as he turned back to glare at the petite girl. " What is wrong with you woman?!" He asked as he nursed his throbbing head before bending down and picking up Rukia's slipper.

" You do not just confess and leave, mister." She reprimanded him. " Now, bring me back my slipper!" Rukia commanded.

Incoherent mutters could be heard as he walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her only to kneel down on one knee and positioned the slipper so that she would slip her foot into it. " You could have just let me leave at peace you know. It would have hurt less." He wasn't talking about his throbbing head.

" Ichigo," Rukia slid her foot into the shoe. " I love you too."

The carrot-top looked up at her with wide eyes. " Pardon?"

A smile was plastered on her face. " I said you're an idiot." She stuck out her tongue, removed her foot from Ichigo's hand and landed it on the ground. However, she did not move.

With a wide grin on his face, Ichigo stood up and towered over the girl, enveloping her into an embrace. " I heard what you said and I won't let you take it back no matter what."

" I wasn't planning to." Rukia answered confidently as she let herself be lost in Ichigo's warmth.

It was a perfect picture. However, lady luck was not on their side that moment when all of a sudden, Ichigo tensed with eyes widened in astonishment.

" Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him only to see him almost drained in color, face in agony. His grip on her loosened as he slowly fell on his knees. " Ichigo? What's wro—Ichigo!" The petite girl hovered over Ichigo's body who had completely fallen on the ground. She shook him by the shoulder. " Ichigo! Ichigo! What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked in panic.

Weakly, the young man managed to point at his feet. She looked at where he pointed to be greeted by a lifeless body of a creature almost similar to a snake, lying by Ichigo's left foot. It was a black snake with a mask on its face, a being Rukia had never seen before. She was astonished to put it lightly.

Ichigo gasping for air did not let her linger to her marvel. " Ichigo, stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Ichigo." She chanted in a quivering voice as she shook him. " I'll go get help. I'll be right back." She was about to stand up when Ichigo caught her wrist.

" N-no. J-just s-stay here." The orangette managed to speak in his dying state.

Tears were threatening to fall. " Let me get help Ichigo. I'll go get a doctor then…then you'll get better." She pleaded as she tried to get his hand of her wrist, but he didn't waver.

" I love you" His voice was only above a whisper as he smiled at her weakly. " Forever and always."

Atlast, his grip had loosened but his struggle to live had also stopped. " No! No!" Rukia continued to shake him, hoping that he'll wake up. " No! Ichigo, don't give up! Don't leave me. Ichigo! Wake up…" She pounded his chest. " Wake up!" She said in her sob as tears had started dropping one after the other. He wasn't dead yet but he was nearly there, she can feel it.

" Hollow." A voice suddenly came out of nowhere, a man's voice.

Despite her grieving, Rukia managed to raise her head to find a man with a blond hair at a distance. His hat was fashioned with an unusual white and grin stripes as he wore wooden slippers and held a cane though he wasn't having problems walking on his own.

" Hollow?" Rukia repeated what the man said. It was a word she had never heard or read about before.

The man nodded in response. " Yes, the one who bit your lover and caused his death was a hollow. Such rare but very lethal creatures. Biting a person is part of its life cycle, like a bee. It's venom is its life-source, thus once it bites someone, both the hollow and the unfortunate creature it bites die. But you don't have to worry about them anymore. That's probably the last of its specie." He explained nonchalanty. His manner was unhurried, as if seeing a young man who was dying was normal.

" W-who are you?" Yes, she had to ask. " Could you help us?"

The blond man grinned. " I thought you'd never ask. I am Urahara Kisuke. And I will be your savior." He claimed with an air of fraudulence.

"W-what do you mean?" Rukia eyed him with confusion as Ichigo's limp body laid in her arms.

The man who introduced himself as Urahara Kisuke tilted his hat a bit so that it shadowed his eyes. " I'm telling you that I will save him." He sported a mischievous look on his face.

The girl looked at the young man's lifeless form. She can already feel Ichigo getting weaker and weaker, his body becoming colder and looking paler. She was worried sick, her slender brows knitted tightly. She didn't want to lose him, anything but him. Rukia returned her gaze back to Urahara. " Please, save him. I'll do anything you ask. Please, just save Ichigo." She pleaded as tears once again fell from her eyes.

" That's not a problem." Urahara smiled as he walked towards the couple. " But you see, for you to gain something…" He paused. Then he grinned. "…you have to lose something. To maintain a balance in this world, it becomes a world of give and take. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Rukia nodded immediately. " What will it be then? Jewels? Cloths? Money?"

Urahara shook his head at her. " I have no use for such things. I want something that you treasure most."

Bewilderment took over Rukia. She didn't know what he wanted. The moment she felt Ichigo's body drop another degree in temperature, she panicked. " Please, anything. I'll give you anything you want! Just save him now!" Her voice pleaded hopelessly, anguish plausible.

A cunning smile then had formed on Urahara's face as he materialized something that looked similar to a baton and a cane at the same time. " I'll take your word then." He walked near them until he was only inches away. Then, he placed the tip of his baton on Ichigo's forehead. Rukia's eyes stayed on Ichigo's dying feature. Sparkling red dust materialized and covered Ichigo's whole body. A gush of wind followed it then all went still.

Rukia noticed that slowly, Ichigo was gaining back a healthy color, his breathing becoming rhythmic and normal. Joy came across her face as she looked up to Urahara. " Thank you very much!"

" No need for thanks." Urahara said grimly and made a swish with his baton making Ichigo disappear from Rukia's grasp.

With glaring eyes, the girl gasped. " W-what did you do to him?!" She asked Urahara angrily. Her eyes were accusing. " Where did you take him?!"

" I told you didn't I?" Urahara began. " I will take away what you value most."

Rukia's eyes widened in realization. She felt her throat go dry. Then she hung her head low as she clenched her hands, knuckles turning white. Her eyes were completely shadowed as she spoke. " I see."

Urahara turned around, his back was on Rukia. " I erased his memory of you. He won't remember anything about you." She didn't say anything and just stayed still. He began walking away but turned around back to her halfway. " When you meet him again, he will not be the same as how you knew him. Do not make him remember through your words. If so, the magic that had saved his life will disappear. He must remember you by himself." That spoken, he vanished.

The clouds began to turn gray as raindrops fell from the sky one by one. Slowly, tears dropped from her eyes. She didn't bother with being soaked in the rain or the chill it gave when the gust of wind blew. She cried hard, letting all her feeling go out. " Ahhhh!" She pounded her small fists on the soil beneath her in frustration. " Ichigo!"

-000-

The moment her eyes fell upon her newly arrived sister, her mouth dropped. " Rukia!" Riruka ran towards her sister's side. The girl was dripping wet from the rain, her garments soiled. The only thing that can describe her was the word 'filthy'. " What happened to you?" Her face contorted into worry and bewilderment towards her sister's current state. " If mother sees you, she would faint."

Rukia remained impassive as she just stood still, her head still hung low.

With a sigh, Riruka held Rukia by the shoulder and shook her. " Rukia! Wake up!" She shook harder only to be exhausted, not able to elicit any response. The elder of the two fell down on the floor. " Please sister, speak." She whispered exasperatingly.

Then a pair of cold arms surrounded her as she felt Rukia bury her head in the crook of her neck. Riruka was surprised when Rukia began to sob but didn't say anything. Instead, she patted her sister's back. " It's alright Rukia."

-000-

Hours turned to days, and then turned to weeks and into months. It's been a seventeen months now since the day. Those months brought bewilderment towards the Kuchiki household. Lady Unohana had become worried over her daughter's sudden change in attitude. Riruka tried to deal with her sister like before, as if nothing has changed. And Orihime, sometimes she would talk to Rukia about anything under the sun when the two are left alone during the days where Lady Unohan and Riruka are being invited to parties of their friends.

Rukia thrived to live but with less vigor and enthusiasm unlike what she had before. She even rarely left the house and had tolerated a decent conversation with Orihime in few occasions.

" I've heard there's a party going to take place in the grand duke's manor later. And all women are invited." Orihime spoke excitedly as wiped the bedside table in Rukia's room. Her current task was to clean the room while Rukia sat on her bed, reading the book she had read repeatedly. " Are you coming?" When there was dead silence in the room, she continued to chirp. " I'm sure there will be a lot of wonderful ladies that are gonna wear those lovely gowns I've seen at the tailor's shop the other day when Mother and Riruka went to shop." She sighed dreamily as she imagined herself wearing one of those gowns. Rukia turned a page but didn't respond to Orihime. " I'm sure you'll be lovely too in those gowns, Rukia." The auburn haired girl continued her monologue. " Then, you'll dance all night and probably meet a prince! Then he'll call you her princess and you two will live happil—" The girl stopped and stared at Rukia when the latter closed the book rather forcefully. " Rukia?"

The petite girl gave Orihime a displeased look. " I'm going to get dressed for that party. Press my gown now!" She sneered.

Orihime was overwhelmed at first but gave a small smile as she regained her composure. " That's good. Which one should I press?" She asked as she walked towards the wardrobe and opened it to reveal a number of gowns folded.

" Just choose anything." Rukia said as she lay down on her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

" Okay." Orihime responded and pulled out a gown she remembered Rukia had used only once. Then she left the room and brought the news to the whole family.

This made Riruka to rush into Rukia's room as well. " Really? You're coming?" There was disbelief in her voice. She only heard a muffle underneath the blanket where Rukia hid. " Is that any way a lady should act when being asked?" She raised a brow as she placed her hands on her hips. " Rukia!"

Her lips were now pursed into a thin line. Then, she decided to take it upon herself to pull the blanket down forcefully to reveal a disheveled Rukia glaring at her. " Don't go with us looking like that." Riruka smiled at her sister before walking out of the room.

Rukia sighed as she prepared herself. When Orihime returned to show her the dress, she was flabbergasted. " Orange?! Really? Are you mocking me?!"

" Y-you don't like it?" Orihime was bewildered. " I just thought it looked good on you."

Taking in a deep breath and heaving another heavy sigh, Rukia calmed herself as she stood to grab the dress from Orihime's grasp. " Never mind. You can leave now."

-000-

The moment she took a step out of the carriage, she regretted it. It's been a long time since Rukia had come into such a lively party such as this one. The only good thing about it was that it was a masked ball. Her mother and sister walked gracefully as they entered the ballroom, she followed just behind them.

" Have fun, Rukia." Riruka who wore a bird mask whispered in Rukia's ear before disappearing among the crowd. When she turned to her side, she saw her mother walking away with some women. " Great." She muttered under her butterfly-shaped mask as she headed towards one corner of the ballroom.

The night was hot and noisy but the people didn't seem to mind. She went deeper into the farthest corner, to avoid the feeling of suffocation from being surrounded by this mysterious mob. The night drew deeper and the lot was even more energetic as more guests arrived.

" I wanna go home." She whined to herself as she continued to eye those people who busied themselves with gossips, drinking and dancing. A sinful night indeed.

" I feel the same." A voice dawdled beside her.

Rukia flinched upon hearing it. Though it was muffled, she can still identify that baritone voice she had longed to hear. She remained silent and still.

" Aren't you bored here?" He asked.

She didn't know what to do. She was torn between turning to face him or to run away. The latter made a great deal of sense for her and was very tempting. Then she decided. She looked at the person, eye to eye through the mask he wore. It was mask of a monster, a white mask with red strips. His orange hair still stood out from the mask though but not very noticeable due to the dim light in the room.

Rukia opened her mouth but no words came out. She decided to close it again instead and just keep looking at him. She can feel the tears that are already threatening to fall from her eyes. How thankful was she of the theme for the night and the mask to cover her face.

He held out a hand for her. " Want to go out for a walk in the garden?"

She just gazed at the hand for a moment, adamant to do anything that she might regret in the future. Clenching her hands into fists and biting her lip, she took it and nodded. " Okay."

The garden was quite aside from the sound made by crickets. The moon above them was full and glowed with beauty. They walked side by side in silence, keeping each other company. They stopped when they arrived by the small pond.

" It's suffocating there." He told Rukia who just nodded in affirmation as she looked straight into the pond. She can feel his gaze on her. The familiar sensation she had gotten used to. The silence that transpired afterwards made her uncomfortable, making her restless under his stare. " Do you have a pet?" He asked all of a sudden.

This made Rukia turn her head towards him with questioning eyes. It was beyond her comprehension as to why he had to open up the conversation with such a topic when he could have just spoken about the weather. " Yes." She curtly answered him.

" What kind of pet?" He delved further.

" A bunny." She answered on reflex which she immediately regretted.

" What a coincidence. I have a bunny too." He was amused, she can tell that much. " Sadly, she's…" He drifted off with uncertainty and worry in his voice.

This made Rukia's face contort, surge of concern overcame her. " What happened to Chappy?!" She shrieked without thinking. Her eyes widened when it dawned to her what she had just did.

He was still for a moment then pulled off his mask, his handsome feature ever the same from the last time she saw him. Ichigo was now looking at Rukia in confusion. " How did you know my bunny's name?"

She covered her mouth in response after a gasp escaped her. That moment, Rukia wished that the ground she was standing on would just swallow her whole. " I…i…" She took a step back, forgetting that she was at the edge of the pond. Then she lost her balance. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the water submerge her. She would definitely welcome that feeling, far better than facing her own stupidity. But it never came. Instead, she felt his strong arms envelop her.

He pulled her towards him. He sounded like out of breath when he spoke. " Are you okay?"

Rukia was pressed against his broad chest. She can hear every beating of his heart 'lab-dub…lab-dub. It pounded against her ears like a melody. She was lost in the familiar sensation she had longed for.

" You seem familiar."

His words took her out of her reverie. She immediately pulled away from him and was about to run away when he held her arm and stopped her. The two of them stayed still for a moment until he raised a hand to pull her mask off. She jerked her head away from him that instant. " Don't."

His hand was left suspended half-way in the air. He looked at her with the usual scowl but deeper with intensity. His grasp was firm on her arm rendering any struggle futile. " You know me." It was not a question but a firm statement. " But why do you run away?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued speaking. " The moment my hand touched yours, something clicked inside me as if telling me that it's you…but, who are you?"

" Ichigo." She breathed his name. ' _Do not make him remember or the magic will vanish_.' It echoed inside her head making her take a step back away from him.

He made another attempt to take off her mask, his grip on her loosening a bit. She seized the opportunity to run away from him and into the ballroom. She was crying, pushing her petite form through the crowd and out of the duke's house. Seeing their family's coach, she immediately called his attention and had him bring her home immediately.

It troubled Rukia a lot what has transpired last night. She wasn't expecting to meet him there. The moment she arrived home, she went straight to bed and thought everything over thoroughly. Certainly, her family had wondered what had happened but she never told them anything. They didn't need to know. At the moment, she was pacing in her room back and forth, restless. " What do I do?"

" Rukia-chan?"

The gentle voice of Orihime interrupted her as the girl was standing in the half-opened door. She snapped her head towards her direction and gave her a scowl. " What do you want?" She hissed.

Orihime took a step inside her room, slowly, she approached her and embraced the petite girl making Rukia gasp in surprise. " I'm worried about you. We all are." Orihime spoke with utmost concern glazing her voice. However, Rukia didn't say a word but just stayed still. Thus, she continued. " I'm here for you. I'll listen if you have anything you want to talk about."

" What if…" The raven-head started with a cracked voice. Orihime let go of her and looked into her eyes, all her attention concentrated as she spoke. " What if someone important to you was forgot about you." She hesitated as she spoke the next words. " But then, you two crossed paths unexpectedly. But to save his life, you not remind him of who you are."

Unsettled. Perplexed. Flustered. Those were the words that entered Orihime's mind when she saw Rukia's current state. Then, a small understanding smile appeared on her face as she radiated warmth towards her raven-head sister. " I'll do anything that will save his life…" She took Rukia's hand and held it for comfort. " Even if it means to sacrifice my chance to be with him. Besides, if I am truly important to him, he will surely remember me."

For the first time in her life, Rukia had never appreciated Orihime until today. To think that she was a thoughtless girl with all-bosom was grave mistake. However, those trains of thoughts didn't last long when Orihime came back to her peculiar self, grabbing the broomstick that she left a few hours prior.

" But, I really wish my prince and I will have a happy ending. Not a tragic one like that…." Orihime spouted, drifting back to her la-la land and spinning herself again and again all over the room. " Then we will have a pet dog I'll name Cherry. Wanna know why cherry?" She was being pushed by Rukia outside the room. "Because…then she…" She muttered as she excited the room, her voice drowning as the distance grew. " …And live happily ever after!" She shouted at last. " Ehhhhh? How come I'm in the living room?" She said loudly.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed as she went back to sit on bed. " I must not make him remember me." She told herself, finding her resolve.

-000-

Riruka broke the silence in the manor when she burst open the door of the dining where her mother and sister were dining supper, Orihime was in attendance as well. " Big news! Big news!" Her beige off-shoulder gown was flowing as she entered in hurried strides. Everyone halted and eyed her.

Placing her cup of tea carefully back to its saucer, Lady Unohana raised a brow at her daughter. " How very unlady-like Riruka." She pointed out.

Her daughter squirmed under her gaze. " I'm sorry mother." Then she composed herself and acted regally.

" What's the news Riruka?" Orihime couldn't hold her curious tongue and spoke in behalf of the two others who looked at red-head expectantly.

" Oh right! The king will hold a ball in honor of the prince's birthday!" Riruka blurted out with excitement in her voice.

Lady Unohana resumed eating, holding now both utensils in hand as she sliced a small piece of meat. " That is nothing new." She spoke curtly before taking a small bite.

Riruka marched towards her mother's side. " But mother, this time is different. It is a ball for the prince to find his bride!" She exclaimed.

Her mother had carefully placed down both her utensils and snapped her head towards her daughter. " Is that so?" It brought a scheming smile on her face. " When will it be held?"

" Tomorrow when the clock strikes six." Riruka supplied. " What more? All maidens are required to attend. As in everyone." She repeated, shooting a dirty look at Orihime's direction.

Without another word, Lady Unohana shoot up from her chair and swing towards the door. " Come Riruka, Rukia. We must shop for your dresses. The time has finally come."

The red-head turned a heel to follow her mother as well. " Indeed." A knowing smile was plastered on her pretty face.

Rukia shook her head and followed her mother as well.

-000-

The night of the ball finally came. Lady Unohana and her two daughters were already preparing to leave for the castle when Orihime descended down the stairs, clad in her deceased mother's gown. " I'm ready mother." She rushed over them.

Her step-mother eyes her from head to foot. " Child." She spoke as she approached Orihime. Then she noticed a patched area over her skirt. She looked displeased. " I will not bring you, looking like that! You will only bring this house humiliation. And I do not want your father's name and mine as well tainted due to my lack of guidance on you. Now know your place and stay here, in the cinders where you belong." She spatted as she turned her heel out of the house.

Orihime dropped to the floor and cried. Riruka had a smug look on her face as she walk past Orihime. Rukia followed suit but gave her step-sister a pitiful look.

The carriage left. The auburn-head was still on the floor, disheveled from crying and devastated.

" Inoue Orihime."

It was a foreign voice for the said person's ears. She looked up and searched for someone or something, whatever she might find. Then a figure of a tan woman with violet eyes snickering at her with amusement was what welcomed her sight. She backed off a bit. " W-who are you?" She asked, perplexed.

" Let's just say I'm here to jump-start your role with the Prince." The intruder woman stated cockily.

Cocking her head, Orihime gave her a doubtful look. " Role with my prince? You mean you're like a fairy-god mother?!" The last sentence she stated with awe, surprise no longer in her system.

Thoughtfully, the woman tapped a finger on her chin as if thinking. " Something like that."

" Really?!" She jumped up with ecstacy. " So I become a princess riding a unicorn towards the castle and save the day with my magic rainbow tiara?!" She clasped her hands as the idea came into her head, eyeing the tan woman hopefully.

The intruder eyed her awkwardly. " Yeah, something like that." Then with a swish of her hand, light illuminated and surrounded Orihime.

" Ouch, my eye! My eye!" The auburn head ran around in circles with her eyes closed and only stopped when she was already sitting on the floor, nursing her forehead from bumping into a post.

The tan lady sighed and muttered something to herself.

Orihime finally snapped out into reality and eyed herself as she straightened up. " Oh, such a wonderful dress! It's beautiful." She twirled herself as now she was clad in an off-shoulder Victorian pink gown. Then she raised a foot and gaped at what she saw. " Glass slippers! Amazing! I wonder if they will break it I played catch with cherry using this." She forever wondered.

The clap from the woman distracted the girl from assessing herself further.. " Now, now Inoue Orihime. It's time for you to leave for the castle. The ball won't last forever you know."

" Oh yes, indeed." She said but looked at the tan woman quizzically.

" What?"

Orihime, with the most innocent look, opened her mouth and asked. " Am I suppose to go out and start walking towards the castle?"

With a frown, the woman rolled her eyes in exasperation. " Remember to go home by twelve." Then with a click of her hand, she vanished. And so did Orihime.

-000-

Rukia mindlessly walked around the castle grounds. It was the first time she came here and she was definitely amazed with the structure. The party was at the hall and the prince hadn't descended yet from his room. How typical. A smile broke on her face when she remembered what her sister had told her when they arrived a few hours prior.

_" This is my big night Rukia." Riruka lifted her chin up high as she regally walked towards the ball room of the castle. " Remember not to make me loss face when you are presented to my future husband when the morrow comes." She whispered with utter certainty._

_All eyes were definitely on her. Gentlemen couldn't help but gawk at her while ladies seemed disputed but it was doubtful that they'll put their tails between their legs and just go home when becoming a princess is the concern. It will be a great fight for the prince's attention tonight. All maiden seemed to be fired up…well taking Rukia aside that is. All their eyes were fired with determination._

She wasn't in the least interested with the prince. She was sure Riruka had the best chance of winning if looks were to matter the most. She had to admit, none can par with her sister's beauty and grace, thus she withdraw herself from all the tension and sought a place to cool herself. She'll come back later in the ballroom. Surely, she will be greeted with the sight of the prince dancing with his future bride.

" Are you lost little one?"

The sudden question made Rukia turn towards the owner who stood behind her. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized who it was. She immediately curtsied and bowed. " Your highness."

King Ishiin of Karakura was rather in a pleasant mood. " Rise, child."

Rukia obliged. " I am so sorry my king. I was just taking a walk." She explained for an unknown reason.

" Ehhh?" The King reacted playfully with an amused look etched on his face and certainly there was also surprise. " But didn't you come here to get my son's attention?" He questioned with a goof expression.

King Ishiin was known to be a rather peculiar king. Rukia had known that there was no insult in his words. Just pure curiosity. Thus, the raven-haired lady politely smiled despite her character. " No sire. There's already a lot of women who came here for that reason. I don't think it's necessary for me to add in those vicious packs."

Surprise crossed Ishiin's face for a moment before he let out a hearty laugh. " True! True! What's your name?"

" Kuchiki Rukia your highness."

His goofy smile turned into a grin. Ishiin cocked his head to the side. " Neh, Rukia-chan, can you follow me for a moment?"

" Uhmm…" Hesitation was in her voice.

Ishiin made a skipping movement as he walked passed Rukia. " Don't worry third-daughter, I will not do anything to you."

This made the girl gape at him. " Third—what?"

" Come, come. Make it fast. I want to show you something." Then he disappeared into a room but left the door open.

Rukia didn't move an inch until Ishiin's head popped out of the door again. " Rukia-chan! Make it fast."

She followed him, seeing that she didn't have a choice. It was the king's order after all. She saw the king standing at the balcony overlooking the grand ballroom since the music can be heard from there. She walked towards it and stood beside Ishiin.

" It's such a lively party. I can't wait for my son to choose a bride and make grandbabies already." Ishiin spoke with thrill and excitement as he looked down. " Though I don't mind if you save us the trouble and become my son's bride." He told her, his eyes still overlooking the event.

Rukia leaned on the railing and looked down as well. She spotted her sister biting her handkerchief with a displeased look as Riruka sent daggers into someone. She roamed her eyes, wondering why her sister had such a look. Then the music turned into a slow romantic tune. The ballroom became dimmed as she noticed a couple approaching the center of the room; all eyes were on the two. The first one she was a girl with auburn hair clad in a pink gown. She narrowed her eyes and recognized who it was. " Orihime?"

The king turned his attention to Rukia. " You know her?"

Rukia nodded, her eyes remaining on the girl. " She's my step-sister."

The king nodded thoughtfully, massaging his chin. " Such coincidence."

" Indeed." Rukia muttered as she moved her gaze to the one now dancing with Orihime below them. He had his head down looking at Orihime so his face wasn't visible. But she wasn't stupid not to recognize who it was. " Ichigo?" She exclaimed, squinting her eyes to get a better look and ascertain her assumption.

" Ichigo?" King Ishiin asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

" It's Ichigo! I can't be mistaken with that unruly and offensive hair of his." Rukia muttered to herself, unconscious that she was clenching the railing harder than usual. Her fine brows were knitted together.

Ishiin watched the couple below them. " Indeed, it is offensive. You know him?"

When she realized what she did, she turned her eyes away from them. " No." It was said in a firm tone.

The clock struck twelve. " Oh, the girl is running away!" Ishiin's voice bellowed around the hall.

Rukia immediately turned back and saw Orihime's retreating figure while Ichigo…well, amethyst eyes met amber orbs. He looked like he recognized her. Her eyes widened as she immediately took a step back to hide herself. " Why did he look at here?" She whispered to herself.

" Oops?" It was Ishiin. Glowering, Rukia muttered 'idiot' at Ishiin before turning to the exit. " Where are you going?" He shouted as she was about to leave the room.

Rukia snapped her eyes at him. " I'm going home. It seems I forgot something at home. Have a pleasant evening your highness." There was sarcasm in her voice as she immediately ran in the halls.

Ishiin wore a triumphant smile as he overlooked at the people down below gossiping over what happened.

" Where is she?!" Ichigo demanded when he burst into the room which Rukia had just abandoned moments ago. He looked breathless.

Ishiin only smiled mysteriously at his son. " Who?"

" You know who. The girl!" Ichigo was trying to catch his breath.

With all his feigned innocence, Ishiin just shrugged. " What girl?"

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. " Dammit dad! The girl with those eyes with the color I've never seen befo—"

Ishiin cocked his head sideways while a grin showed his set of pearls. " Oh…Rukia-chan?"

The name made a click on his head. Then, he felt like drowning when memories of her surged into his consciousness.

"—chigo?" He could hear his father call him at last as he returned from his daze. " Ichigo, are you okay?"

The prince blinked twice before looking at his father who was now staring at him with worry in his face. " I'm fine dad."

Ishiin was certain that something happened during his daze period but shrugged it off nonetheless. " Well, my son. Shouldn't you go after that girl you were dancing with?"

He eyed his father with utter bewilderment. " Why should I?"

The king gasped in surprise and disbelief. " My son. You were supposed to pick a bride. I thought it was that girl you danced with?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo nonchalantly spoke. " I don't even know her. I just happened to bump into her and she was the only scape-goat I have if I don't want to be ravished by those wolves below you call women." Then his face scowled deeper. " But more importantly…" He drifted off as he clenched his fists.

" You looked like you enjoyed dancing with her though." Ishiin could tell what his son was thinking. " Well, certainly though. That girl knows Rukia-chan."

Snapping his head towards his father, Ichigo looked like he was struck with something. " Really?"

Ishiin nodded. "But it's more important for you to find your bride first before any other girl you have business with." He reminded.

" Don't worry, I will find my bride." Ichigo had a determined look on his face when he turned to leave but stopped and his face faltered immediately when he realized something. " I don't know anything about her."

The father and son just looked at each other. That was until Karin, one of Ichigo's sister, rushed over the room holding an item with a glee on her face. She was followed by her twin, Yuzu. " Look, Ichi-nii!" She burst. " That girl you danced with had some interesting item I've never seen before." She held out a glass slipper to show him. " She gave it to me when I said it looks interesting. Then she ran off with the other pair. She could have given me both instead."

-000-

A knock startled the whole Kuchiki household that early morning. It was Lady Unohana who opened the door. " Who is it?"

There stood the Royal Messenger and the Grand Duke, Ishida Ryuuken, who was carefully handling a glass slipper. The messenger spoke. " As per decree by his higness King Ishiin, the maiden who will fit this glass slipper shall be made to call in the castle at once, in regards with the Prince's wishes." He informed.

" Please, come in." Lady Unohana opened the door widely and stood aside for the Grand Duke to enter. The messenger followed as well.

Ryuuken roamed his eyes around the house and spotted two maiden who curtsied at him. He nodded curtly in response. " How many are you in the household?" It was addressed to Unohana who had walked beside her daughters, a sly smile on her face.

" Just the three of us." She informed.

The Grand Duke turned to the messenger and instructed his to get a chair. When all was in place, he spoke flatly. " We shall begin the fitting of the shoe." He eyed Riruka who was looking so eager as she eyed the shoe with utter interest. " You first." Riruka nodded and immediately took the seat. Ryuuken kneeled and tried to fit the shoe in her foot. Then he frowned. " It's too big for you."

Riruka scowled as she muttered something incoherent. " Perhaps the size of my shoe had stretched since you've been trying it to the lot of the maiden in the kingdom." She accused.

The messenger coughed as Rukia rolled her eyes, wanting to slap her forehead. Her sister maybe pretty but she lacked the brains. Ryuuken didn't stop his self from raising a brow at her. " This is a glass slipper. The size does not change simply." He told her bluntly, looking at her with disgust. " Next!" he eyed Rukia.

The raven-haired flinched and immediately took the spot. She looked at her mother who was holding her breath and perhaps praying that it would fit her. Rukia shook her head as she slid her foot into the shoe. Sure enough it didn't fit since it wasn't hers in the first place. And she wasn't the least interested at all.

" I guess, that's about it." The messenger said and was about to turn away with the Grand Duke when Rukia spoke.

" Wait!" She exclaimed. " There's still one."

Lady Unohana gasped. " Rukia! What are you doing?!" She reprimanded and looked at the Grand Duke apologetically. " I'm sorry, please…be on yo—"

" There's still Orihime mother." She told her. Where her sense of honesty came from, Rukia didn't know at all.

" Yes, but…" Her mother drifted off as she was now being eyed quizzically by the Grand Duke. " Orihime!" She called out, making the said girl immediately show up from the kitchen.

" Y-yes?" The auburn girl looked disheveled.

The Grand Duke immediately approached her, looking all too eager to be done with it. " Put this on." He commanded as he shoved the glass slipper not so gently to the girl.

The girl immediately complied, flustered as she stammered to put on the shoe which to everyone's surprise, fitted her perfectly.

Riruka gasped as she eyed Orihime in anger, pointing a finger at her. " It was you!"

" Whatever. I don't care about your family dispute." The Grand Duke said in a bored voice. " All of you shall come with us to the castle." He turned to walk out of the house. " Bring the four of them." He told the messenger.

Rukia sighed. She had no idea what it was all about but the idea of going back to the castle does not please her at all.

-000-

They were left in a chamber, the four of them. Lady Unohana was rather silent certainly in deep thoughts. Riruka was glaring daggers at Orihime. " How dare you?" She bashed.

Orihime squirmed. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know." She was on the verge of crying out of fright.

Rukia placed a hand on Riruka's shoulder. " That's enough, dear sister. No used getting worked up about it. It's not like she snatched away your prince." Her statement made Riruka turn a sharp look at her. " What? Maybe the prince was just offended with Orihime and Ichigo's hair while they were dancing together. It was quite offensive to look at after all."

The red-head girl gaped, dumb-founded. " Rukia…" Riruka began. " She danced with the prince."

With wide eyes, Rukia looked at her sister with disbelief as if she was waiting for her to take it back. It didn't come. She took a step back to make a run for the door when she hit something hard. " Ouch." Then lost her balance and was about to fall when strong hands held her arm.

A series of gasps were heard around the room.

" Your highness."

Rukia heard her mother and two sisters say. She was so sure that they curtsied. She didn't want to look up at all. She wanted to vanish, be gone with the wind that moment. His scent had already informed her who he was. She didn't need to look up at all to confirm anything.

Silence transpired for a long time. An awkward silence. He was still holding her, he didn't let go.

With a sigh, Rukia spoke under her breath. " You can let go of me now, your highness." She said coldly, not looking up even once.

" How cold." Ichigo's voice was cocky. " That's all you have to say to me?"

The petite girl looked at her family who were giving them a curious look. She needed to get out. With one strong will, she raised a foot and hit the prince in the shin. Everyone in the room gawked at the stunt.

" Ooouch!" Ichigo yelped in pain but did not let go of her. He glared at her and seethed through gritted teeth. " Nice try midget." He still managed to say it cockily despite the pain he was enduring. " Way to go dig a grave for yourself."

Rukia eyes him viciously. " Idiot."

Ichigo scowled at her, the pain seemed to have subsided. " You do know I'm the prince right? I can put you in prison for what you did."

The raven-haired looked at him with challenge in her eyes, daring him to do just as he told her.

The whole room waited for what was to come. The prince was known to be a stubborn fool and sometimes irrational. They waited for him to decide if she would be punished or not with every ounce of curiosity of what her relationship was to him, giving her the courage to defy a royalty inside the castle.

The prince sighed in defeat. He then approached her and enveloped her with a warm embrace. " I'm sorry. It took me a long time."

Rukia clenched his dress and buried her face in his chest. " Idiot! What took you so long?" She cried.

The two stayed like that for a long time, unmindful of the eyes that were watching them.

The moment was ruined when a goofy king decided to sneak into the room and ask a question in the midst of dead silence. " So, when are you two making grand babies?"

Ichigo let go of Rukia and grumbled as he attempted to tackle his father in frustration. Rukia just watched as the scene transpired. The rest of the crowd in the room watched as well.

" Ehhhh. What about me?" Orihime asked herself.

Riruka was overwhelmed. " So, it wasn't Orihime that I should be angry with?"

And lastly, Lady Unohana, for the first time in her life…fainted.

-The End?-

" I can't believe Ishiin asked you to have a hollow bite Ichigo," Youroichi told her lover with a touch of disappointment. " without telling me! We could have made it even more dramatic like sending a lion and biting Ichigo's butt before he dies."

Urahar Kisuke looked thoughtful. " Perhaps I should have let roses prick him to his death." Then shooting a wary glance at the tan woman, he told her. " I hope you don't try your ideas to me."

She only replied with a sly chesire grin.

Gulping, he made an effort to change the topic. " What should we get them for their wedding?"

" We'll let Ishiin drink and be merry."

" Then we'll tell him Rukia's pregnant while the wedding is going on."

" Great idea."

Both had knowing smiles on their faces.

-Yup, it's the end-


End file.
